


Binding

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s having just a little trouble getting into his binder after bandaging up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m a cis woman, any and all mistakes in this are my own and I do not mean to offend anyone.

He grunts despite the pain that shoots through his body. Pulled muscles, cuts, hell he had even dislocated a shoulder in that last hunt. And here he was post hunt trying to pull his binder on. Just the idea of asking one of the others for help was making his cheeks heat. He did not want to consider it, even if both of them had seen him without it before, never commenting on it.

Considering sucking up his pride he looked over his shoulder to where they had their backs to him. Both were huddled together talking in low hushed voices. Likely about the next hunt they had their eyes on. Neither looked his way once, though once a pained noise left him Cas spared a questioning glance over. He had tried in the past to help Dean but the hunter was determined to do things on his own without assistance. Right now though...he was considering going back on that once.

Especially since his dislocated shoulder hurt like a bitch.

Chewing on the inside of his mouth in thought he looked from the angel whose eyes had yet to leave him to his brother. “Hey uh...would one of you mind...giving me a hand over here? Kind of hurts...” he had already bandaged himself up but the binder was pushing the bandages out of the way and making him hurt more than he would like.

Before Sam could offer Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. “I’ll tend to him. You keep looking for any patterns in these killings.” They shared a look before the younger hunter nodded with a small smile. His hazel eyes looked to his brother before he focused back on the papers before him, chewing on the pen in his hand.

The angel moved over to his charge slowly, holding one hand out when he noticed how tense Dean seemed. Resting it on his shoulder gently, he seemed to be trying to reassure the human. It worked at least, the hunter relaxing under the touch as Cas moved in close behind him. His hands moved almost gently to adjust the binding. So careful he almost did not notice the touch and feel of Castiel’s hands on his body. Blinking he looked over his shoulder at the other, almost questioning. How could a wave of celestial intent, a warrior of the lord be so...tender? It was like to the angel Dean was something precious and he did not want to see him harmed.

What was worse, normally Dean hated being treated like this. Like he was some delicate doll. Enough people treated him like it in his life and he showed them he was more than capable of kicking ass and taking care of himself. But Castiel knew all this already. All of that and more. But he still did this for him...

Smiling slightly his shoulders sagged as the breath he had been holding was let out. He could feel the angels hands on his upper arms, holding him barely. The other man leaning in to breath against his shoulder. It was like he wanted to do more but did not know how to ask...

“Do you need any more help?” his voice seemed shaky though Dean did not blame him. He had yelled at other men for less. But other men were not Castiel or Sam. Two people he trusted with his life.

Nodding he took a deep breath. “Can you help me adjust it? I’m going to try and see if I can keep this on. If not I might need help taking it off...I don’t want any more injuries on top of what I already have.” He gave the other a weak smile as he said this. Moving his hands despite the mild pain, he took Castiel’s and guided them to the bottom of the binder. “Just...help me move it so I’m in it fine.”

He could feel the other nod as he pressed his forehead to the back of Dean’s neck. His breath hot against the hunter’s skin. The hunter barely had a moment to consider that the angel was breathing as he did not need to. He could only focus on the feeling of the others hands on his skin, fingers gently moving over his chest as they worked together to adjust it. Swallowing hard his mouth twitched into a slightly nervous smile, looking over his shoulder at the angel.

“Thanks.” It was all he really said once it was done, pulling away quickly to pull on a shirt. Something baggy that he kept in case he would need to take off his binder ever. Though he would prefer not to the instances did come up sometimes. He hated having to still wear it at his age but with their job he could never find the money to the surgery...

Cheeks almost completely red he looked over Castiel who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The sky blue eyes focused only on Dean, like Sam was not even in the room. Though he likely did not notice how they were looking at eachother...lost in his own world of research.

Almost unsure of himself Castiel played with the belt of his coat before taking a breath and moving over. “If it’s hurting you I can help you remove it Dean...Sam and I will not say a thing. I’m sure he would not mind going out to get you something to eat.” He kept his voice low though it was obvious enough that Sam had heard, the young hunter turning in his seat to look over at them.

Trying to cross his arms over his chest he winced a little at the pain flaring up again before relaxing them at his sides. “It’s not that easy Cas...I don’t like being without it.”

“For your own health then. Please.” It was a slight plea which surprised Dean slightly. An angel was...begging him?

Blinking he stared at the angel who’s gaze was unwavering before relenting finally. “Fine...but he better bring back some pie this time.” He jumped when Sam almost leaped from where he was sitting, grabbing the car keys.

“I know what he wants so don’t worry. You just worry about getting that jerk out of his binder. And please...only the binder. I don’t want to come back to my brother naked.” That was all before he was gone with Dean completely red faced, unable to meet the angels eyes.

He did not seem to mind or care hands only moving to gently ease the hunter from his clothes once more. His only concern seeming to be his charges well being. Though with how those slightly calloused fingers were brushing over his skin the hunter began to wonder if something else was on the angels mind...


End file.
